Shinigami Vs Wizard
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and my OC are sent to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio!
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami vs. Wizard!**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

"_This" _represents anything in Japan.

"This" represents location and time.

"**This" **represents the Sorting Hat and Zanpakuto

Chapter 1 – Japan side

Kurosaki Clinic, 09:00 a.m.

"_Ichigo! Ichigo! Hey, wake up!"_

"_Hng."_

"_Hey! I said wake you MORON!!"_ and with that, Rukia kicked Ichigo's head.

"_Ouch! Why you —"_

"_It's doesn't matter. Quick! Take a look at this!"_

"_Huh?"_

To Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki Rukia, Miss Miisora Hikari

To Mr. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Mr. Abarai Renji

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki & Miss Arisawa,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk – Charm

High-Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch – Transfiguration  
One Thousand Magical Plant by Phyllida Spore – Herbology  
Magical Potions Guide by Arsenius Jigger – Potions

Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard – Defense Against the Dark Arts 

And for their own lessons choice:

How to Read Runes by Angelina Vince – Ancient Runes

The Mystery of the Universe by Laurence Kenneth – Astrology

The History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot – History of magic  
_Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky – Divination

The Monster Book of Monster vol. 3 by unknown author – Care of the Magical Creature

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

1 broom

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

"_See?" _asked Rukia.

"… _We're going to Hikari's house."_

"_Huh?"_

"_And after that we're going to Geta-Boushi!"_

10th Division, 09.0 a.m.

"_Taichouuuuuu!!!!!!" _called Matsumoto.

"_What?!?!" _the temperature suddenly dropped.

"_Soutaichou want to meet you immediately. Renji was already at the 1__st__ division. And don't forget to do my paperwork! Jaa-nee!"_

"_MATSUMOTO!!!!!!_

1st Divion, 09.05 a.m.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, I command you two to go to the Hogwarts. Jyuubantai no sanseki Miisora Hikari, Kuchiki Rukia, Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo are going with you too." _demand Yama-jii err… Soutaichou.

"_May I know what we will do there?" asked Hitsugaya politely._

"_You have three main objective. First, to protect the school from the arrancar. We got some report from the 12__th__ Division that numerous arrancar have showed up there to the large amount of reiatsu from the wizards. Second, some rumors said that Aizen has been teamed up with Voldemort. Voldemort is the darkest wizard of the century, according to what the headmaster said before. Third, you have to protect Harry Potter and his friend." _explained Soutaichou. _"You will receive your gigai later. You could borrow the equipment list from Kurosaki. You will leave tomorrow to the Karakura town, and then go to the Diagon Alley. AND you must hide your true identity as a shinigami from the wizard there. Is it clear?"_

"_Hai! Soutaichou!" _said Hitsugaya and Renji together.

10th Division 09.20 a.m.

"_Taichou, back already?" said Matsumoto, who was drinking sake._

"_Matsumoto, you'll do all of the paperwork for one year." _Hitsugaya said with his evil grin. _"I'm going to England this year. And no sake."_

"_EEHHHH?!?!?!??!"_

Karakura Town, Hikari's house, 10.00 a.m.

"_Tatsuki!!"_

'_It's like Ichigo's voice…' _thought Hikari._ "Coming!"_

"_Ohayou, Hikari!" _said Rukia with her sweet tone.

"_Ngg, Rukia, Ichigo, what's up?"_

"_You've got to see this crazy letter!" _said ichigo

"_Wha--?"_

Karakura Town, Urahara Shoten, 09.20 a.m.

"_Ururu, where is the Geta Boushi-san?" _Ichigo asked 'calmly', at least he TRIED to be calm.

"_Ano, he's not wake up yet." _answered Ururu._ "Do you want me to wake him up?"_

"_No, it's not necessary. I'm already wake up. Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, and Arisawa-san. If you're asking about that letter, please come in." _said that mysterious (for me..) Geta-Boushi. As soon as they all sitting at the guest room (I guess…), Urahara began to explain them about that letter. (The explanation is almost the same like Soutaichou's explanation, so I don't even bother write that again.)

"… _And I'm going with all of you too. As a teacher, of course."_

"_Wait! What about our family and our school?" asked Hikari._

"_I already sent a letter to them saying that you get a student exchange program."_

"_O—Hey! What do you mean by 'already'?!" this time, Ichigo is the one who complaining._

"_That means he already sent the letter, baka." said Rukia. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami vs. Wizard!**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

"_This" _represents anything in Japan.

"This" represents location and time.

"**This" **represents the Sorting Hat and Zanpakuto

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

The six shinigami had arrived in Diagon Alley using the Floo powder. After they checked in at the Leaky Cauldron, they went to buy the equipment for the new school that they going to attend.

"Let's see…" said Rukia. "According to this list, we need… A wand."

"Wand?" said Ichigo with a teasing voice, "You mean, that some kind of pointy stick?"

"I know it's hard to believe Kurosaki, since you couldn't use any kido at all. And the only thing we use in fight is your zanpakuto." said Toshiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Great! So, err—where are we going to find that sti—wand?" askedenji.

"We're gonna find that wand after we find Hikari." said Urahara.

_Meanwhile…_

"Excuse me, we're new here. Could you show us where the wand shop, book store, and the robe shop?" asked Hikari to a green eyed-glass wearing boy.

"Err—yes, of course. You can visit Madam Malkin's for robes, Ollivander's for wand, Magical Menagerie for pets, Potage's Cauldron Shop for cauldron, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for potions ingredients, Scribbulus Writing Instruments for stationery, and Flourish and Blotts for books." said that boy.

"Right. Thanks for your help!" replied Hikari cheerfully and with that she ran away.

"Bloody-hell. Harry, does that mean that she didn't know you?"

"Oh, stop cursing Ronald!"

_Back to the Shinigami_

"There she is!" point Rukia to a girl who waved her hand while jumping like a bunny (?).

"Geez… Is she always like that?" mumble Ichigo.

"Hey! Over here! I know the place. C'mon, follow me!" shouted Hikari.

Toshiro + Renji + Ichigo + Rukia + Urahara: "…"

"What are you waiting for?" Hikari pouted, "Follow me!" she ran off to Ichigo. "C'mon berry-head!"

She pulled Ichigo's arm, who pulled Rukia's. Rukia pulled Renji's arm, Renji pulled Toshiro's arm, leaving Urahara alone.

"That kids…" muttered Urahara.

As soon as they arrived to the Ollivander's they got in (of course, what would they do if they didn't get in?).

"Welcome to the best wand-maker shop ever! Now, now, please come in and find the want that suit with you!" said Ollivander. "Now, who go first?"

"… I'll go first." said Urahara.

Ollivander winked his eyes in disbelief. "Aren't you an adult wizard?"

"I am, but I'm from Japan. At the Japan, we don't use wand."

"Fine then. Hmm… Ah! Try this one."

Urahara gave it a simple flick and as imagined, a big explosion came out as a result.

"Err… Definitely not this one. Try another one."

After 8 try, Urahara finally got his wand.

"Ah! Mahogany, Hipogriff talon, 14.5 inches! Excelent for charm works! Next please."

The next is Renji. Well, Urahara made him to do it. Renji got it in his 2nd try.

"14.75 inches Birch, Chimera's scale! Very rare, yet very powerful." Renji smirked to Ichigo. "Who's next?"

"Me! I want to try it!" chirped Hikari.

"Very well miss."

Hikari got her wand after the 6th try.

"13.5 inches Rosewood, Unicorn's hair! Best for the pure-hearted! Great for all spells, especially, DADA."

Ichigo got his wand after the 4th try.

"14 inches Oak, Phoenix's feather! Very, very magical."

Toshiro got his wand after the 7th try.

"11.3 inches Blackthorn, Ice Dragon Heartstring! Very rare core, maybe it's the only one. Hexes are the specialty of this one."

And Rukia got her wand after the 5th try.

"12 inches Pine, Demiguise's hair. Only the best for the transfiguration."

"Great! Now, we all have our own wand!" Urahara exclaimed happily, and then he gave a sign to Ichigo to ask about the wand.

"But sir, because we all from Japan, we still don't know much about the wand, and we're supposed to wrote a report about the culture here. Can you explain it to us?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah yes! Of course!" Ollivander smiled warmly, "As you see, wands choose their master. –"

'_Interesting. It's just like the Zanpakuto.'_ though Toshiro.

"—there are so many things that we, the wand maker, could make into a wand. Every wand has its own core and wood. Different core means different specialty, too. Wand's length is depending on their master height. For example, Mr…"

"Abarai, sir."

"Right. Mr. Abarai's wand is 14.75 inches. Meanwhile, Mr…"

"Hitsugaya." told Toshiro coolly.

"Mr. Hitsugaya's wand is 8.3 inches. That means, Mr. Hitsugaya is the shortest person in your group and Mr. Abarai is the tallest person in your group."

Toshiro twitched. The temperature in that room suddenly dropped to -5°C. Toshiro got poked by Ichigo in his limb, and then he realized just what he had done. The temperature back to normal again.

"Hmm? What's wrong with the temperature? It was so cold…" asked Ollivander.

"Really? We don't feel anything sir, maybe it's just you." said Rukia, who REALLY didn't feel anything.

"I see… Maybe it's just me… I'll continue with my explanation then. Hm… Remember you get your wand after your 8th try, Mr…"

"Urahara. If you want to, you can call me Kisuke."

"Allright, Kisuke got his wand after the 8th try meanwhile Mr. Abarai got his wand after the 2nd try. That means, Kisuke has the most complicated mind, and Mr. Abarai has the simplest mind.—" Renji twitched, Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara and Hikari couldn't help to hold their laugh, and it's resulting in a small chuckled. "Well, I guess that's all the general knowledge of wand you need to know." Ollivander smiled warmly.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Now, how much galleon do we need to pay all of these wands?" said Urahara.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It'll be 40 galleons please."

After they went to buy their wand and get the other school equipment, the last thing they should buy is the uniform.

"Good afternoon, my dear! My name is Madam Malkin and what can I help you?" asked an old woman.

"We like to buy our uniform please." said Rukia.

"Ah yes! Of course! Come here!"

After that, a magical measuring type wrap around their arm, their neck, their body, and their hips. Toshiro and Rukia got the uniform for a first year, and that makes temperature turn to -10°C. That cost them 60 galleons.

Leaky Cauldron, London, Hikari's & Rukia's Room, 09.00 p.m.

"_We have a hard time here right? To adjust ourselves with England culture." _said Rukia to Hikari in their room.

"_Your completely right Rukia." _yawned Hikari. _"But I can't wait to see what Hogwarts and those magic like!" _

"_Heh, sometimes I'm confused with you, Hikari."_

"_Why?"_

_"Well, the first minute you sound so childish and cheerful, the next two minute you became so mature and serious."_

"_Well, it's not like that. I mean it's not that dramatic, right?"_

"_Yeah, so true." _smiled Rukia _"Oyasuminasai, Hikari"_

"_Oyasuminasai, Rukia."_

To-Be-Continued

_

* * *

_

Review reply~ :D

Lucy Leah: I'm working on the comedy side... :D I'm suck at comedy... Thx for the review, btw!

yumi-2121331: No, your review is fine. :D My English grammar suck.

kusanadi-de-fall-moon: Yeah... Thanks... :D But I think I need a lot practice...

I LOVE HARRY POTTER: Thx mate. But I think you should read other HPXBleach crossover. A lot of them were better then mine... :D

Review again please!


End file.
